


Just Feel Safe With You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Protection, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Protectiveness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Torture, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve feels lucky to have Steve in his life, & he feels safe around him, Safe enough to let his guard down around him, What happens when he tells him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just Feel Safe With You:

*Summary: Steve feels lucky to have Steve in his life, & he feels safe around him, Safe enough to let his guard down around him, What happens when he tells him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett liked that his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams stayed with him, after his last battle with Wo Fat, Cause, He really didn't want to be alone. Also, He was feeling safe, with him around every time. Also, He had a feeling that the blond didn't want to be alone. So, He didn't say a word, & always welcomed him, whenever he came over.

 

It went on for awhile, til the former seal was starting to feel better, & was able to go to work. He invited Danny to come over, whenever he was available. The Loudmouth Detective checked him over, & was making sure that he was recovering nicely from the abuse, & torture, & realized that he was in Steve's personal space, & they were close to kissing. The Five-O Commander decided it was now or never to tell Danny about his feelings for him.

 

The Hunky Brunette took his friend's hand into his own, & said, "I am in love with you, Had been since the beginning, You just make me happy in general, Also, I feel safe, & protected in your arms, I want this to continue for us, I want all of this, Do you ?", He asked hopefully, as he was giving his crush a chance to answer. The Loudmouth Detective smiked, & said this to him, as he squeezed his hand gently. "Steve, I love you too, I was afraid to make a move or say anything, cause I was fearing of being rejected, & that would've killed me, I want everything too", as he looked away, fearing that he lost his friendship.

 

 

“I love you, Danno, You are everything to me”, With that, Steve carried his new lover into the house, & they kissed, as they made their way into the bedroom, & sealed the deal with a passionate night of sex. A couple months later, The Former proposed, & the shorter man accepted. They were married 2 months later.

 

4 years later, Steve was needing Danny’s protection, & care, The Blond muttered angrily, “The next time that I see that bitch, I am gonna kill her”, He was speaking of Greer, He will make her life one miserable life. “Thank you for being by my side, Danno, I just feel safe with you”, The Handsome Man said, as he calms him down, “What are husbands for ?”, Danny said smiling, as they shared a kiss.

 

The End.


End file.
